Only The Good Die Young
by BlueSkyeCloud9
Summary: Second in my little musical collection of drabbles, Muscial Moments. A song and a relationship. DM/GW, Can be read alone.


**A/N: If you watch Glee you'll notice a pattern ;) And for this one I'm pretending Ginny's full name is Virginia.**

* * *

><p><span>Only the Good Die Young<span>

(Draco/Ginny)

Harry stood in the back of the Great Hall shaking his head.

"What do you think?" Severus said, coming to stand next to his student.

Harry looked up at his mentor and teacher, "About this silly karaoke night? That it's silly."

Severus shook his head and sipped his wine, "Draco is singing."

Harry looked up to see Malfoy step onto stage, his platinum blonde locks perfectly coifed, his cocky smile on his face. Harry laughed, "He hasn't given up on Ginny yet has he?"

Severus shook his head, smirking behind his glass, "Is she going to give in eventually?"

Harry nodded, "Oh yes. She just wants to string him along for a bit. He is a Malfoy after all, reformed or not."

Severus shook his head, his smirk still present. "I wonder what he'll sing."

_Come out Virginia, don't let me wait__  
><em>_You Catholic girls start much too late__  
><em>_Aw But sooner or later it comes down to fate__  
><em>_I might as well be the one_

_Well, They showed you a statue, told you to pray__  
><em>_They built you a temple and locked you away__  
><em>_But they never told you the price that you pay__  
><em>_For things that you might have done...__  
><em>_Only the good die young__  
><em>_That's what I said__  
><em>_Only the good die young__  
><em>_Only the good die young_

Harry's mouth dropped open, "Seriously?" Severus chuckled.

Draco grey eyes glittered with mischief as he continued singing, looking straight at Ginny Weasley, who was starting to turn an amazing shade of red. Swaying his body to the music, the Slytherin winked at the redhead girl.

_You might have heard I run with a dangerous crowd__  
><em>_We ain't too pretty we ain't too proud__  
><em>_We might be laughing a bit too loud__  
><em>_Aw But that never hurt no one_

_So come on Virginia show me a sign__  
><em>_Send up a signal I'll throw you the line__  
><em>_The stained-glass curtain you're hiding behind__  
><em>_Never lets in the sun__  
><em>_Darlin' only the good die young__  
><em>_Woah woah woah woah woah__  
><em>_I tell ya__  
><em>_Only the good die young__  
><em>_Only the good die young__  
><em>

Ron's face was turning a completely different shade of red and Harry could see Hermione pulling on his arm to keep him from tackling Draco on stage. Every girl seemed to be drooling over the current Slytherin Sex God, but he only had eyes for one Gryffindor.

_You got a nice white dress and a party on your Confirmation__  
><em>_You got a brand new soul__  
><em>_Mmmm, And a Cross of gold__  
><em>_But Virginia they didn't give you quite enough information__  
><em>_You didn't count on me__  
><em>_When you were counting on your Rosary__  
><em>_Oh woah woah_

_They say there's a Heaven for those who will wait__  
><em>_Some say it's better but I say it ain't__  
><em>_I'd rather laugh with the sinners than cry with the saints__  
><em>_The sinners are much more fun..._

_You know that only the good die young__  
><em>_Oh woah baby__  
><em>_I tell ya__  
><em>_Only the good die young__  
><em>_Only the good die young_

Severus chuckled, "Typical Draco." Draco jumped off stage and started to prowl towards Ginny. Holding the mike with one hand and singing into it, he offered his hand to her. Gently placing her hand in his, Ginny smiled and Draco grinned, proceeding to twirl her around as he continued singing.

_You say your mother told you all that I could give you was a reputation__  
><em>_Aww She never cared for me__  
><em>_But did she ever say a prayer for me? oh woah woah_

_Come out come out come out Virgina don't let me wait,__  
><em>_You Catholic girls start much too late__  
><em>_Sooner or later it comes down to fate__  
><em>_I might as well be the one,__  
><em>_You know that only the good die young_

_I'm telling you baby__  
><em>_You know that only the good die young__  
><em>_Only the good die young__  
><em>_Only the gooooooooooooooood__  
><em>_Only the good die young__  
><em>_Only the gooooooooooooooood__  
><em>_Only the good die young__  
><em>_Ooo ooo ooo..._

Harry looked on at the blonde and shook his head as well. Draco was going to have to hide for the next month. Every Weasley brother s going to be out for his blood. Turning to see Ginny smile slightly at the blonde's antics, Harry smiled. At least, it seemed, Draco had finally gotten what he'd been after.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Don't own anything, Only the Good Die Young belongs to Billy Joel. <strong>

**Review please!**


End file.
